What's Important
by Axcent
Summary: Matt is sure something more important will come up, and he understands. Mello's busy. And Mello feels the same way; he just hopes L will understand. He's busy.


A silly one-shot. It's for CaffinatedCaffy's belated birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! And you thought I would write about condoms for you. (I will, just wait another day, lovely!) I love birthdays. :3

What's Important

Matt woke up with a smile on his face, and looked outside, which was a rarity for him. He wasn't a fan of the outdoors. Today, though, he was grinning ear to ear and watching the other children running back and forth over the grounds, blinking at the sunlight.

He recalled the conversation of yesterday, the one he'd had with his best friend and secret boyfriend, Mello.

They had been sitting in the library, Matt with his knees against his chest, his chin perched on top of them and his arms curled around his legs. He'd been scowling at the books around him, sighing dramatically to remind Mello how much he hated being in the library.

Mello had gotten tired of Matt's attitude; at least, that's what he said. "Matt, shut the fuck up. We always do what you want anyway."

Matt had responded with a gentle, "Yeah, I know…" and pouted. In reality, they always did what Mello wanted. Matt just liked pretending he wanted to do what the blonde wanted to do because he liked being by Mello's side. He knew that if he stood up for himself and went off on his own, Mello wouldn't follow.

So he smiled as Mello watched him, and then went back to scanning the titles on the spines of the books.

"I need to study, Matt." Mello was an intuitive person. He could see Matt was bored, could tell the redhead would rather be anywhere but here right now. He pushed his open text to the side and leaned forward, pulling Matt's hair out of his face and revealing the upset in his ginger's eyes. Matt was watching him with growing interest as the blonde slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other boy's, brushing his hand over his friend's cheek and pushing his tongue against Matt's slightly parted lips. He pulled his friend closer, deepening the kiss, and twined his fingers in red hair. Then he pulled back, leaving Matt blushing and grumbling that he understood.

"I know you do Matty." Mello had smiled, and then Matt had decided it was time to have a conversation.

It ended with Mello promising to take Matt out, even though Matt had actually suggested Mello let him sleep in and then maybe play games with him or something, but Mello insisted that if they were going to have a date, it was not going to be over Mario.

And Matt had perked up at that. A date. He hadn't thought of that, and he was as embarrassed as he was excited.

So, he was looking out the window now. Mello had said that he would be studying until lunch, and then he would take Matt to the little café a few blocks down the street and buy him whatever he wanted. Matt was thrilled. He could sleep until 11:40, throw on some clothes, and then sit and act bashful while Mello pulled down the hallway and into the street, and never let go of his hand.

He smiled. He loved it when Mello held his hand, and he couldn't wait to go on a date with his best friend.

Mello was in the library as usual, sitting in a desk this time, instead of pouring over books in the aisles and plopping down anywhere on the floor when he found something he liked. Matt and he both had homework to do, but he knew Matt would rather die than spend another morning in the peace and quiet of Mello's favourite room in Wammy's. He did listen, and this was proof. He was letting Matt sleep a little.

Mello was getting into his work when Roger slipped through the door, his moustache wiry and grey as always. Mello glanced up, his hand still finishing his sentence. "What, Roger?" Mello never felt inclined to be polite with the Orphanage director. This man was the same one who told him he was not allowed to pants Matt in the corridors. Fucking rules.

"Mello, L wishes to invite you for tea." Roger drawled, raising his bushy eyebrows.

Mello's jaw dropped. "L's here?" He shouted, dropping his pencil and all thoughts that were not about his idol.

Roger nodded and warned him to be quieter.

Mello blinked. "When?" He asked; eager to spend time with L.

"Right now." Roger cleared his throat. "Watari just came to my office to ask me to find you." Roger knew full well that L worked on short notice, in his hideaway room, where he often stayed to work on cases without the children's knowledge.

Mello rose from his seat, arranging his things, shoving them all back in his bag. He scurried after Roger, displaying his childishness in his haste. And then he remembered Matt, how he had been that morning, fast asleep, arms clutching his pillow, murmuring in his doze, lashes fluttering. He wondered if he could go to L's, and then hurry back to the room and meet Matt…

"Roger." He barked, placing a hand on his hip as he followed the old man. "What time is it?"

Roger sighed, "Does it matter, Mello?"

"Yes!" Mello narrowed his eyes. Git.

"It's 11:45, Mello." Roger said, glancing at his wristwatch and then continuing to walk down the corridor.

He had time to run up and tell Matt their date was cancelled, that L was here, and he knew Matt would fully understand. This was a once in a lifetime chance. How many other 14 year olds were given the opportunity to dine with the great L?

Matt had just jumped out of the shower, a towel around his waist, and pulled a toothbrush out of the cupboard over the sink. He didn't know why he was trying so hard. It was just lunch with Mello, whom he'd known since he was little. He squeezed some paste on the bristles and brushed his teeth anyway, staring himself down in the mirror.

Next he was going to fret about what to wear. He laughed to himself. Yeah, right. But really, would jeans be alright?

At 12:00, Matt was sitting on the edge of his bed, in his best pair of jeans, which only had about three rips in them, and his usual shirt. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself by trying too hard, but… He didn't know what to think. His first date. Geez.

He knew Mello would be there at exactly noon, because Mello was so obsessed with being number one. He would never be tardy. He was always saying no self-respecting detective would be late, ever. So, at 12:10, Matt was a little confused. Maybe Mello had been joking. He was starting to get pretty hungry.

Mello walked with Roger to L's, and watched the man rap on the door.

"Roger?" Came the slow voice from inside the room.

L was sitting at a small table, with a tea set in front of him, a plate full of cookies and an entire cake, as well as several candies. He had already started to eat the cake, dangling a fork between pale fingers. "Watari, let them in." He said to the man waiting behind him.

Watari opened the door, revealing a grumpy looking Roger and a nervous looking Mello.

"Please, sit down…" L motioned to all the sweets on the table, then took a sugar cube between his fingertips.

Roger left, and Mello entered the room.

"Do you like cake?" L smiled at his possible successor, a simple grin that barely covered his round face.

Mello hesitated. "Yes." He answered, shuffling when he heard the door close behind him. "But I'll have to decline your invitation. I appreciate your inviting me, but I'm busy today."

L tilted his head, placing a thumb on his lower lip as he looked away from his cake. "So, you don't really like the cake?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "Sorry." He said, unsure. He tried his very best to sound as genuinely sorry as he was. If only L had asked him to tea another day, or he hadn't promised Matty they'd go for lunch today. But he didn't want to let down his boy toy.

"I wonder what Mello is doing…" L looked up as he pulled the tea towards himself, his eyes large and dark.

Mello blushed lightly around the ears and answered as honestly as he could. "I'm going out… somewhere…" And asked if L would mind having tea another day, and then excused himself, feeling hopelessly awkward.

When Mello had left, L turned to Watari, his fingers reaching to offer the old man the strawberry from a top his piece of cake. "Would you follow him for me?" L asked, wiggling the strawberry. "I want to see… what is so important to him."

Watari nodded, of course.

Matt was walking down the street alone, hands buried in his pockets, head down. He held back tears and felt stupid because of it. He had decided to visit the café alone, because Mello hadn't shown. He knew he was avoiding Mello; didn't want to see the blonde eating in the cafeteria.

On the bright side, this meant he could be lazy and slow in his movements, and stop to glance in the window of his favourite game store. Or more like stop and drool over the latest releases displayed in the window.

Mello hurried back to the room, 12:23, and opened the door, expecting to see Matt still asleep in his bed, probably half hanging off the edge, his hair messy and his shirt riding up. But Matt wasn't there. Mello blinked, looking around the room, checking the bathroom.

He sighed, settling in the centre of the room.

Where had that little bastard gone?

Annoyed, Mello left the dorm and strutted into the hall, glancing left and right in case Matt was pressed against a wall. He pushed one of the kids who passed him face first into a closet and slammed the door on his victim, some strange feeling building in his stomach. He felt like he had disappointed Matt by being 20 minutes late, even if the soulless asshole wasn't even in there when he did arrive.

Nothing was ever Mello's fault, according to Mello, but he felt a little bad. He remembered how Matt's face had lit up when Mello had uttered that word… "date." He felt his ears reddening at the thought of it, storming down the corridor.

He pushed open the orphanage doors and balled his fists, speed-walking down the street in the direction of the café. If he knew Matt, the redhead had gone to eat without him. That was the sort of thing Matt did, he wasn't one to change plans quickly. He would probably go sit and brood, and Mello felt strange for causing that.

He j-walked occasionally and glared at cars that were forced to stop and wait for him. He was naturally much faster than Matt, since he spent a lot of his time playing sports while Matt sat around and complained about having to move, so he caught up quickly.

Matt was standing, pitched forward, with his nose against the window of a game store. Of course.

"Fancy seeing you here." Mello drawled, smiling subtly at his friend, who whipped his head around and grinned at the sight of the blonde.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Matt blushed, looking like he was storing a million watts of energy in all his excitement.

Mello chuckled. "Well, I did. Are you coming, or not? I don't want to be the only one. I am a little bit courteous." Mello looked away, pulling back his composure and passing Matt in the direction of the quaint restaurant.

Matt nodded enthusiastically, his face reddening even more at Mello's comment, all thoughts of being discreet leaving him in a wave of relief. He fell into step with Mello, snapping his legs to keep up, his hand drifting next to Mello's accidentally on purpose.

Mello took a deep breath and curled his fingers around Matt's, pulling the redhead closer and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, looking dead ahead, and mumbled, "Say _nothing._" His pride was taking a serious hit for this.

But Matt was happy.

"Why were you late?" He asked suddenly, flicking his goggle covered green eyes towards the other boy, trying to pass it off as a simple question, while he put so much importance on it.

"L wanted me for tea. I told him I was busy." Mello whispered in a low tone, digging his fingertips into the striped fabric of Matt's shirt.

Matt looked confused. "You should have gone." He said, looking down and letting Mello lead him in the direction they needed to go.

Mello shook his head, even though he knew Matt couldn't see him. "I didn't want to let you down." He muttered, feeling like a total fruit. But Matt was happy. Matt was so happy, he was wiggling in Mello's arms.

"You didn't have to."

Mello sighed, rolling his eyes. "You already said that, dumbass." He growled; turning and placing a quick kiss on Matt's lips, all his decency leaking out through his feet.

But Matt was happy, and that's what was important.

Watari watched the scene play out in front of him with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile under his moustache. He turned around right then, deciding there was no further need to abuse the Wammy's boys' privacy, and headed back to the Orphanage.

When he stepped back into L's office, the dark haired man eyed him over his fourth cup of sugar with slight tea aftertaste, and asked, in his regular slow, low voice, "What is it Watari?"

Watari pulled off his hat and closed the door.

"Mello is indeed very busy." He said, "And it's quite important."

L nodded; glad to hear that Mello hadn't left just because of distasteful cake. "Very well." He brought the fork to his lips and swallowed another bite of the cake. He did find it quite good. "Who was he busy with?"

Watari smiled. "Matt."

L hummed. "I see. Yes, that sounds quite important. We'd better not be offended that he left. More cake for me…"


End file.
